Mind or Heart?
by Jajabarnes
Summary: I am compelled to do alog I condemn the rest of my life.But I had to do.I'm torn between reason and my feelings.With that, I face a war more painful than the wars of Narnia.A war against myself, in search of happiness that both crave.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Prologue.**

I liked the United States, but the longing of my brothers and my beloved England made me take the decision to return. After convincing my parents, boarded the ship back to my country.

Two days before leaving, I sent a telegram to Lucy, Peter and Edmund telling my return. The voyage across the Atlantic lasted several days. Since I am of legal age, and Ed Lu could live with me, then back to our house in London.

When I reached the house where I stayed two days Eustace, third in my brothers packed their bags (mine were ready), we said goodbye to our uncle and cousin. Edmund invited him to come spend a few days with us in our house, formerly, would be completely against this idea, but he was different and something told me I deserved a second chance.

We come home and live quietly, Ed and Lucia studying, I started working in a boutique known in London and enrolled at the University. In the early days I still used to the new routine: home, work, books and blah, blah, blah...

Everything was a thousand wonders ... Until one day.


	2. Chapter 2  Dívida

**Chapter 2 – Dívida**

_Firstly, I'm sorry for my bad English. I know he need be best and I'm working this part. Hope you like it. _

* * *

><p>Returned from work, was still light, I entered the house. I hung my coat and purse on the hook beside the door and dropped the keys on the table beside the door. Turning me into the house, I see a man, young man, dressed in a suit sitting in the room with Edmund. Lucy appeared in the hallway carrying a tray with a cup of coffee, sugar. Seeing me, Edmund and the man rose to their feet.<p>

"Susan, this is Mr. Wonder Wood, works at the bank." said my brother. Politely, the man greeted me and we shook hands.

"Good evening, miss." he said. I nodded.

"What brings you here, Mr. Wonder Wood?" Lucia asked as rested the tray on the coffee table.

"I come to work." he said pulling out an envelope from his breast pocket. "Bringing the latest statement from the bank." handed me the envelope.

With eyebrows together, I took it and opened it. I unfolded the contents with everyone looking at me. I discovered that he had opened upside down, turned it and started reading: at the beginning of the leaf was the emblem of the bank, then the following words:

_If the debt repayment is not made within thirty days, the latter bank will confiscate the homes that were put as guarantee of payment, causing the eviction of residents without accountability of this institution._

_Debit: 20.000,00 euros_

"Susan, you're pale!" Lucy charged. I sat on the couch.

"Sir, I am unaware of any debt with our bank." I said.

"Well, the debt was purchased by Mr. Pevensie when he asked a loan of 15,000 euros".

"This included 20 000." Edmund said pulling the paper from my hands.

"It is because of the interest." The banker said.

"But we can't pay this amount on such short notice. - I said seriously.

"Nothing I can do. Or the debt is paid off, or the eviction occurs. I just came to deliver the statement, pass well"

"I follow." Edmund passed me by handing the paper to Lucy and was the man to the door. Still reading, Lucy sat on the couch in front of me. "What do we do now?" Edmund returned.

"I do not know Dad did not say anything about it." I replied.

"Maybe he used the money for you to make the trip." Lucy suggested.

I got up and walked to the kitchen, they followed me, Lucy brought the tray back. I took the phone and dialed the number from the home of teacher Kirke. Peter needed to know. I leaned against the wall.

"Here is the teacher." The voice on the other side of the line answered.

"Teacher Kirke, here is Susan Pevensie" Replied the hoarse voice.

"Oh, Susan, dear, how are things there?" The voice was glad.

"Well ... Hmm ... More or less. Peter is out there?"

"One minute."

In a few seconds there was no noise from the other side.

"Hello, Su!" Peter said. "How was your trip?"

"Well …"

"And how are things there?"

"Good go bad."

"Why? What happened?" His voice has deteriorated.

"You know how Dad got the money to make the trip?" I asked.

"I thought the university bank everything, since he was going to work."

"Yeah I thought so too ... Today came a bank official here. He carried a letter saying that if the debt is not paid within thirty days they take the house and apartment." They were the only homes they had.

"And what is the value?"

"Twenty thousand"

"What? Why they want this money in thirty days…?"

"I think they do not care much about the 'how'" I said. Peter remained silent a few minutes. "What do we do?" I asked after a while.

"We need to talk with Dad."

"How…?"

"For cable, either."

"It's true." He agreed snorted after. "Well, I guess I better go there. You know try to negotiate ..."

"But what about your studies?"

- It'll be alright, I have studied enough, moreover, I can study there.

- Are you sure?

- Absolute. I'll talk to the teacher and when notice.

- Okay.

- See you soon.

- See you soon. - Hung up.

- He comes? - Edmund asked picking an apple in the fruit bowl on the table, biting it.

I nodded.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked!<em>

_Kisses _


	3. Chapter 3

**3 - Peter.**

_I'm sorry for the small chapter, but it was made with great care!_

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>"Lingering too" complained Edmund.<p>

"It is taking, is that we arrived early," I explained.

"It's coming!" Lucy celebrated by pointing to the train approaching.

"Finally!" Ed said.

The door of the train stopped right in front of us on the platform. She opened and many people took a disturbing vision. I had to stand on tiptoe to get to see.

"There he is!" Lucy pointed to the door.

That's when I saw the boy blonde blue eyes, he was the highest...

Lucy signaled to him was when he saw us. Grinned. Lucy ran towards him hanging from his neck, he in turn turned it. He and she, half tipsy, came to us.

"Su, how long!" he wanted to turn me too.

"Yes, a while but now I can put down"

"Wow, what a reception" returned me to the platform, smiled at me and I could not resist, I smiled back and hugged him.

"I missed you."

"Me too"

"And then, Ed"

"Hi, Peter." the two embraced, patting each other on the back.

"Shall we?" Lucy called lively.

* * *

><p>"Want to help with the luggage?" said Edmund.<p>

"No need" Peter laid his bag on the couch and threw himself on the right next to it. I hung my coat on a hanger next to Lucia, sat on the couch in front of what Peter was, and took off my shoes leaving my bag at my side. "I brought gifts" announced Peter by putting the bag in her lap. Lucy sat beside him curious. Edmund remained standing. Peter opened the zipper and the middle of the few clothes we brought took a brown paper parcel which seemed to hold a small ball. "Lu" handed it to her. "Ed" gave him a parcel of the same paper, but in a cylindrical shape. "Su" stretched me to get my gift of her hands.

"Peter! How beautiful!" Lucy smiled. She shook a snow globe, to stop the snow fall on the former mansion of teacher Kirke, a perfect replica of my horn, the front of the house a carriage pulled by a white horse led by a woman, and behind, had four children with suitcases.

"Wow, I have not had this model, thank you" said Edmund handling your gift.

"Another lantern, Ed?" questioned.

"I'm collecting" he explained.

"And yours, Susan?" Lu charged.

I unwrapped the present and my heart jumped. Mesmerized I took the instrument in the hands showing others. I admired the beautiful lion carved into the tip and the mild form of half-moon.

"Peter ..." I could say was.

"A perfect replica, is not it?"

"Linda ... is identical to the horn true ... Thank you ..."

"I'll save this in the other" Ed went upstairs.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Lucy.

The next day we were having coffee together, Peter read the letter from the bank.

"Su, sure you do not want Daddy to know?" he asked.

"Not that I do not want, is not good"

"Well, when we solve it better before. Today I will speak with such a Sr. Wonderwood." He spoke as rising "Oh, before I forget" again. "Teacher Kirke sent memories" came out.

* * *

><p><em>And then? I deserve reviews? I hope you enjoyed it despite the size ; D<em>

_Kisses!_


	4. Chapter 4  Nogotiation

**Chapter 4 – Negotiation**

**Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter<strong>

I put on my coat, I bye to my brothers and I went straight to the bank. I was enjoying the cool fall wind on my face there. I went up to the floor of the administration.

"I came to see Mr. Wonder wood" said the receptionist.

"Must have an appointment" which makes the phrase more annoying is the superficial tone they use.

"Say you come representing the Pevensie family"

"Just a moment" He applied, got up and walked into the room. Two minutes later she appeared at the door. "Come." gave me passing through unauthorized. I went. The young man, with brown hair and blue eyes stood up and we shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet Edmund Pevensie." he said. "Sit."

"To tell the truth ..." I tried to fix.

"I thought Miss Susan would personally be the oldest instead of having a boy ..."

As if he was older than me. I gave a fake laugh.

"I'm Peter Pevensie, Susan's older brother."

"Oh, Peter! Which was traveling? It's a pleasure nonetheless."

How did he know that?

"Well, what brings me here is the letter you gave my sister a few days ago" I put the paper on the table.

"As you know, I just did my job"

"I came here to negotiate," went straight to the point.

"Well," he leaned back in his chair colossal. "And what is your proposal?"

"I ask for more time to the point ..." interrupted me, shaking his head.

"That is impossible. The bank does not provide more time."

"It's in our interest to pay off the debt, but we have no conditions on such short notice" I insisted.

He paused thoughtfully.

"I know of your interest, but not make available for a longer period, however, have a proposal to make."

"I'm open to suggestions." I sat back in his chair where he was.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. I wanted to thank you for all the reviews; they left me very happy, very much. Love you all! Thank you my beautiful readers, without you I am nothing. Well, some of the reviews that I received said that there are some errors in English. If not asking too much, you might point out these errors to me? Because I revised the text nothing really caught my attention. Yes, I agree, need to improve my English, D.<strong>

**I thank you!**

**Kisses!**


	5. Chapter 5  Threat

**Chapter 5 - ****Threat****.**

"WHAT?" Susana jumped the couch "HOW YOU CAN AGREE WITH THAT?" I pick up now! "WHAT HE HAS IN THE HEAD TO PROPOSE SUCH A THING?" she walked from one side to the other. "This is absurd! WHO HE THINKS IT IS?"

"Susan!" I called, interrupting her.

"WHAT?" turned sharply to me, by instinct, I hid behind the cushion. She snorted, putting his hands on his head.

"May I speak?" I ventured.

"Speak." allowed on the couch playing.

"At first I did not agree with anything, secondly, this was his proposal."

"I'LL TALK TO SUCH AS JOHNNY WONDER WOOD TODAY!"

"Today does not, it's Sunday and by then the bank should already be closed."

She snorted again, got up and went upstairs. I heard the door knock.

"We've never seen Susan so angry." said Lucy.

"You want her to be quiet?" said Edmund.

"I would do the same thing." Lucy shrugged.

"I do not even know what to say ..." said.

[...]

_**Susan**_

Monday arrived overcast and cold. I woke up early and wrapped in a white robe, I went downstairs to make coffee. I put the water to warm up and climbed back to fourth.

"Lucy, let's wake up, it's time" whispered shaking it gently. "Do not delay, have to get to the bathroom before Edmund, but you do not take a bath today." laughs.

"Okay." whispered the voice of sleep and went to the bathroom, yawning.

I went down again to prepare lunch for her and Edmund. The coffee was ready. I put it in the pot and left on the counter. A few minutes later the three went down ready.

"Going out Peter?" I asked.

"I'll take them to school." serve the "And you do not have to go to work?"

"Just picked up nine." explained, sitting and serving me.

"You're not going to college?"

"Only in the afternoon."

"Hmm"

"Su, you saw where I kept that navy blue beret?" asked Lucy.

"Have you looked in your closet?"

"I have, and I keep that mess when I get back. I promise."

"I'll get the clothes in the laundry room today and see if you're in the middle." I took a sip of coffee.

[...]

After the end of the day, there were still two hours to get my class, so I decided to go to the bank.

"I came to see the Mrs. Wonder wood." said the receptionist.

"Who do you want?"

"I wish ..."

"And who is the lady?" it was not too much with my face.

"Susan Pevensie."

The dignified rose and entered the room the boss. He left soon after.

"Come." gave me passage.

"Who knew, Miss Susan Pevensie here!" surrounded his table, coming to me with a smile that gave me nerves. "What the back here?"

"Do not be cynical," said drought.

"I guess. Please sit down."

"No thanks."

"So, I assume that was already decided."

"My happiness does not cost twenty thousand pounds"

"That's a no?" raised his eyebrows.

"With 'N' capital"

"I did not want to do this, but you give me no choice." pulled me by the arm itself with violence.

"Let me go, but I cry."

"You still have time to change your mind."

"Let me go!" I tried to pull away, but he tightened my arm. "My happiness is not worth twenty thousand pounds, I say!"

"But I bet that is worth the lives of their brothers."

I stopped.

"Are you threatening me?"

"You chose well, did not want for good, now will want for evil."

"Get close to them and you're a dead man."

"It's up to you to decide. It's so valuable happiness or his brothers."

"You're crazy."

"You think I'm kidding, right? Okay." let me "Maybe not."


End file.
